bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkslinger Kagiya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810618 |no = 8483 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135 |normal_distribute = 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 108, 114, 117, 123, 126, 132, 135, 138, 144, 147, 150 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 20, 20, 20, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 69, 72, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99, 105, 108, 114, 117, 120, 126, 129, 132, 138, 141, 144, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A maverick in the world of competitive top spinning, Kagiya burst into the scene as explosively as her signature top. Bored with the slow-and-steady approach many slingers took in favor of a safe victory, Kagiya instilled the fiery beauty of sparklers and fireworks into her top. The dazzling display carried with it a certain degree of showmanship, adding to the heart-pumping adrenaline of the matches. Kagiya's impressive modification drew both ardent supporters and bitter criticism. Many shared her sentiment of wanting more flashy, exciting matches. Over the next few months, a tinkering craze had spread throughout the slinger community—from jagged, bladed rings, to electrode-plated discs. Sometimes, even the slingers themselves were at risk from their creations. Much of the criticism was aimed at the danger of allowing extensive and unsafe modifications. Perhaps it the passionate zeal of youth, but many slingers simply shrugged off those well-meaning warnings. Sometimes you have got to live it up a little! Before long, the rather public condemnation had lost its momentum, and these bold displays of clever top-tinkering are now a mainstay of competitive top spinning. As for Kagiya, she was certainly pleased with the way the community was now ablaze with passion. Kagiya continues to compete to this day, although her goal of becoming the world's number one slinger hasn't been as much of a priority. She has found her calling in putting on the best show for her incredible throng of fans, who chant her name whenever her signature top—now with bigger, better, and more beautiful bursts—lights up the arena in a dazzling curtain of sparks. |summon = Heya! Thanks for coming! You've been a great audience so far, but the best is yet to come! |fusion = Yeah! It's going to be EVEN MORE awesome now! The Great Kagiya just got even BETTER! |evolution = Hey! *cough* I think- I've got this figured out! Hah, they're all going to shout my name now! |hp_base = 6850 |atk_base = 2798 |def_base = 2185 |rec_base = 2206 |hp_lord = 9786 |atk_lord = 3997 |def_lord = 3121 |rec_lord = 3152 |hp_anima = 10903 |rec_anima = 2854 |atk_breaker = 4295 |def_breaker = 2823 |def_guardian = 3419 |rec_guardian = 3003 |def_oracle = 2972 |rec_oracle = 3599 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Master Pyrotechnique |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 130% boost to max HP, 180% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage dealt exceeds certain amount & 25% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC on spark & 20% damage reduction after 100,000 damage dealt |bb = Velocity Sparker |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & greatly boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, fills 14 BC, 60% BC efficacy, 40% BC, HC drop rate, 7% Item drop rate, 60% OD fill rate & fills 800 OD |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Wheel of Fire |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 7 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% crit rate on AoE attack, 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, fills 3-4 BC on spark, heals 400-500 HP on spark, 200% Spark & 100% Spark to Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Nova Flare |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), adds evasion for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & purges LS and ES disable effects from all allies |ubbnote = 2000% + 1000% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 100% evasion, fills 5-8 BC on spark, heals 1500-2000 HP on spark & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Sparkling Showstopper |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Sweet Harlequin Ellie |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BC, HC, item drop rate, spark damage, spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, 100% evasion, perform 1 extra action within the same turn & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = Sparkling Showstopper also has a Fire barrier effect. |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Let Her Rip! |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to Spark damage for all allies, greatly boosts Critical damage & adds Fire shield for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, 5% boost to EXP gained & 8% boost to Summoner EXP gained |esnote = 100% crit damage & activates Fire shield (6000 HP, 6000 Def) |evofrom = 810617 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates status ailments |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 15 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BB gauge effect |omniskill6_2_note = +1 BC, fills 15 BC total |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill6_3_note = +1 BC, fills 4-5 BC total |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds slight boost to OD gauge per ally (up to 12% max) effect to BB |omniskill6_4_note = 2% OD fill per ally |omniskill6_5_sp = 10 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill6_5_note = |omniskill6_6_sp = 20 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_6_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill6_7_sp = 35 |omniskill6_7_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_7_note = 200% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}